Hold me, Kiss me, Thrill me, Kill me
by quicksilvers
Summary: Harry meets beautiful girl, Harry dies, Harry kills. Bad summary as per my usual. Note will be a darkharry


He knew he shouldn't be out as late as this, it had been engrained in him since he began schooling. Vampyrs roamed the night, looking to mate, to feed, to kill, to sire, yet he did not care. The events of his previous year in school beat upon, sending him deeper and deeper into a depression. He could care less about being attacked, for all he wanted was to die.  
  
"Hello," a voice called out to him softly. He raised his eyes to see who had called to him. Long, hair so black it was almost blue, dark blue eyes regarding him in curiousity, about 5'6" with lightly tanned skin.  
  
"Hi," he called back, his mind filled with her beauty.  
  
"What's your name?" She asked, aproaching him cautiously.  
  
"Harry. What's yours?" He responded, moving towards her.  
  
"Darena. You shouldn't be out at night like this. Come with me," She said, her hand resting on his cheek. Harry dimly noted the slightly cool feeling of it, but he wanted to go with her.  
  
"Alright," Harry said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. He projected in his mind the heat of his body into hers, knowing that his magic would do as he wanted it too, since the night was cool.  
  
Darena gasped as she felt heat flowing into her body, pushing out the cold of the air. She looked at him before getting as close as she could to his body, craving the warmth he seemed to give off. The boy seemed to give off waves of grief and depression, yet still cared about someone else's comfort. It had been so long since she felt such comfort with someone. She knew that he knew exactly what she was, but didn't seem to care. She led him into her home, which gave a pleasent feeling unlike some of her kinds homes.  
  
Harry entered her home, a bit surprised at the warmth of it, and followed after her into her room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(A.N. Due to the NC-17 restrictions on FF.net I cannot post the full chapter, however for those who wish to see it must say so in a review. Also, there must be at least 5 reviews from seperate people to see it, as well as 5 to get another chappie.)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry groaned upon waking up, rubbing at the two puncture scars on his neck. The pace of the night before had been almost feverish, he knew he would end up like this but he hadn't cared. They'd made love for each of their first times, each knowing what would result. It was one of the reason so few humans ever had sex with a Vampyr, for during an orgasm a Vampyr would lose control and bite there mate. She'd made sure he knew last night, not wanting to bring across someone who gave her such comfort in ignorance. He didn't know exactly what happened after, except that they had made love one last time with his hot blood running down his back.  
  
Darena woke up to Harry's groan, and snuggled closer to his bare chest. She still couldn't belieive the events of the night before, never had someone's blood effected her like that. She remembered biting in the throes of orgasm, but before she could drink they'd done it again. Then when she finally drank, she had had three mindblowing orgasms just from the blood and collapsed unconcious witha large grin on her face. She tightened her embrace slightly and moved her head upward to see his face. "Hey, Lover."  
  
"G'morning, Dar'." Harry said, smiling down at the woman in his arms. He could feel the changes already, his eyes had improved drastically, he'd gained almost 8 inches of height, and his formerly scrawny body was now well muscled and toned. His skin still sported a light tan, that he suspected would be there for the rest of his life. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"As cliche as it sounds, complete. Not to mention very satisfied. You?" She said, feeling a pleasureable shiver go through her as she remembered the night before.  
  
"Better than ever, and no longer lonely." Harry said. "Though I'm surprised about the grief I felt being gone."  
  
"That's a side effect of coming across. As callous as it sounds, we wouldn't be able to survive if we felt grief due to our feeding." She said, with a small shrug.  
  
"You know? I almost wonder what the Dursley's response will be when they see me now." A slight chuckle escaping his body at the thought of their horrified faces. "Although I may miss the sun now, I always felt more at home at night, you know?"  
  
"Yeah, it was like that for most of us when we're turned. Now go get a shower!" Darena said, slapping his bare ass to get him moving. Her internal clock told her that the sun was almost down, as she collected a set of clothes and set them in the bathroom before getting something for Harry to wear. Then with a naughty gleam in her eyes she slipped into the shower. Neither noticed the open window with a direct beam of sunlight shining on the shower.  
  
Litttle Whinging was subjected to a cry of pleasure about 15 minutes later, before things returned to normal. 


End file.
